deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
C99 Supercollider Contact Beam
Sometimes miners need to pound stubborn rock into pieces, softening it so it can be extracted in different ways. That's where a C99 Supercollider Contact Beam comes in. Part jackhammer and part energy wrecking ball, the tool is extremely powerful in short range circumstances. Operation Like the Force Gun, the Contact Beam is an energy projector. This weapon, however, deals heavy damage at the cost of speed and precision (it has a charge period whenever fired, and is slightly more difficult to aim than other weapons). To operate, the beam must be aimed and charged, which is done by holding down the fire button. Once fully charged, releasing the fire button will unleash a powerful blast of energy (the shot can be cancelled by releasing the aiming trigger). The blast is extraodinarily powerful, to the point where some necromorphs can be killed by one shot. Its secondary fire acts much like the pulse rifle's and unleashes a small radial attack. This one, though, is a ground-slam attack that knocks close-quarter enemies back and away. Combat Tips * The Contact Beam is one of the most powerful and difficult weapons to wield in the game. The primary fire takes 1 second (when unupgraded) to completely charge up while the primary fire button is held down, where once the charge is complete Isaac can't do anything but move around, take aim and fire the beam. * Once mastered, the Contact Beam is one of the best weapons in the game but is an ill choice because of the four charges (shots) per inventory space. * The primary fire is powerful enough to kill nearly every creature regardless of where the shot hits, so simply focus on hitting the creature. * Ammunition comes very sparsely across the game, where a single pack of Contact Energy only has enough charge to power one shot. * The primary fire of the Contact Beam shoots a vertically-aligned cutting beam, with a crosshair similar to that of the 211-V Plasma Cutter, albeit slightly narrower. * The contact beam is highly effective against Brutes, since a single shot behind the Brute is capable of slicing an arm off. If you've fully upgraded your Contact Beam's damage a single shot can even instantly kill the Brute, save on Impossible mode. * The secondary fire is best used when you are surounded and need some room. It also works well on swarmers but you may want to Stasis them first * For all you Halo 3 players, the contact beam's primary fire does not pass through multiple enemies. *If you are doing the one gun challenge, bring this with you, don't use it but have it with you. Reason why is that the ammo for it that you collect on the way will sell for a lot (4000 credits for a full clip). But if you do this, you may want to watch your plasma cutter ammo, because ammo for other weapons are more common than plasma cutter ammo when they are brought along. Category:Weapons